Statistical mechanics were used to derive the binding of a ligand to a one-dimensional lattice in the presence of another ligand which compete with the first ligand. The binding isotherm equations derived for the system was then used to analyze the competitive binding data of myosin subfragment-1 and caldesmon to actin.